


Revive Me Rex

by IonicAmalgam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonicAmalgam/pseuds/IonicAmalgam
Summary: Oneshot detailing Rex's journey in Alrest, less of a story and more of what happens in game all too often.





	Revive Me Rex

Rex, Pyra, Nia, Dromarch and Morag were strolling happily on Temperantia one day when a Pernicious Benf suddenly appeared. "Wasn't this place empty?" questions Morag while Pyra's red armor begins to glow. "Don't worry, Rex and I got this," smirks Mythra before grabbing Rex's hand.

As the two spin away at the Benf, Nia frowns at the couple from the rear. "Come Dromarch, let's use Gemini Loop from the side!".

The Benf howls and begins to stomp around. "It's going to use Beast Clash! Mythra!" yells Rex, who grabs Mythra hand and yells "Sacred Arrow!" Light shines from the heavens as a loud cry is heard.

"Well that was easy" remarks Rex putting the blade down into the ground as light slowly fades. Morag runs to Rex and throws the sword back at Rex "What are you doing, the beast is still alive!"

"Well if the beast didn't die, who cried?" wonders Rex to which a voice is heard coming from afar "H.lp..me...."

"Oh, I'll be right back, Mythra" 

* * *

10 seconds....

Rex helps Nia up after walking slowly and carefully around the rampaging beast. "Alright everyone, we got a bit of time before the beast rampages again. So stay away from the rear and sides cause-"

Nia angrily leaps at the beast, claws out. "Take this you big oaf!"

A loud clash rings out in the clearing followed by a voice "Reeeex..."

* * *

 30 seconds later...

Rex makes his way back to the side and helps Nia up, 

"Grr, I'll get you yet yer monster!" snarls Nia as she charges at the beast again. A familiar clash and groan is heard.

* * *

 A minute later...

"I think it'd be better off if you and Boreas heal us from the afar" remarks Pyra as she joins Rex yet again at the side, instead of remaining in the front waiting.

"Don' worry Pyra, this monster hasn't seen my blade combo Ruinous Weather. Nothing can stop me when I'm doing it!"

* * *

 Many minutes later...

"How come you don't ever go help her Morag?" complains Rex while arresting the feline's fall. "I think Nia would prefer a gentleman such as yourself lend her a hand" replies Morag as Rex's hand reaches out yet again. "Huh?"

Nia pauses her attack and motions her arms while shaking her head. Morag signs, "besides, you're not the one who has to dodge noxious poison clouds," to which Nia gives a thumbs up. The feline is knocked unconscious yet again by the beast shortly after.

* * *

Later that night at the campsite:

"Well, did we learn anything today team?" asks Morag.

"Yea" breathes Nia, "getting revived by Rex is the best."

"I think you may have gotten one too many hits Nia," facepalms Morag

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of a reader than a writer, so apologies for any mistakes. Mostly just something that came to my mind.


End file.
